Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Speed Still Unknown By Reading Chapter 544,Naruto seem to dodge A(Raikage)Punch at "Full Speed"........Do that mean Naruto is Near or the same speed as Minato using the Flying Thunder God Tech.? :Why is it unknown? We know it's very fast. It can't be faster than FTG because FTG is instantaneous movement, it's teleportation, it's space-time ninjutsu. He's simply faster than all-out Lightning Armour-using-A. Omnibender - Talk - 01:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Since A said he was the fastest ninja alive, and when he attacked Naruto at full power and Naruto dodged it, would it be worthy of saying that Naruto is the fastest ninja now? Or at least on par to A's full powered Lightning Armour? SharinganMike (talk) 18:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::[[Naruto Uzumaki#Taijutsu|"Naruto's speed is at its greatest however, while in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, where Killer B even had trouble determining if he used the Body Flicker Technique, '''and surpasses even that of A's while clad in his Lightning Release Armour' as seen when he was able to dodge A's attack while he was clad in a full-powered lightning armour and using what he referred to as his fastest attack, something that only the Fourth Hokage had done in the past, with his Flying Thunder God Technique."]]--Cerez365™ 18:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I may, look at chapter 542, page 13 and chapter 544, page 11. Isn't it very similar? Where Minato (using Flying Thunder God Jutsu) dodges A's punch millimeter before impact to his face, and Naruto (using Kyuubi Mode) does the same as his father? Now I'm NOT saying Naruto used FTG Jutsu, but perhaps he created his own type of space-time jutsu. Tsunade and Killer Bee both has referred to him as "Yellow Flash." I suspect this is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's way of easing us into the idea that Naruto has learned (in his own way) the ways of his father. However, as this Wiki isn't based on speculation or assumptions, it's best to wait for more info along the way or the next databook. Sparxs77 (talk) 14:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why can't people suffice with him being fast? I don't see why it has to be a Space–Time Ninjutsu.--Cerez365™ 15:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I did not say he had a Space-Time Ninjutsu, I said perhaps he had it. I'm just pointing out the similar clues given to us that may indicate this at a future stage. Sparxs77 (talk) 15:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not space-time ninjutsu. There is no jutsu for him to teleport. While in ninetails mode he has amazing physical ability. Such great ability, that he is faster than A. That whole part with the dodging A is symbolic of his father (which I find to be amazing). Also, minato got the nickname because that was his signature, but it was said out of amazement because naruto moved so fast that he was a blur. If he teleported, it wouldn't have been as amazing. Lastly, you can't make a blur with teleporting (space-time). --Mikalekoe (talk) 05:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) is naruto faster than sasuke if he is can you change his speed to 5 :Stats come from databooks so no. Why can't people accept that Kishimoto makes those? Omnibender - Talk - 12:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Rikudo Mode Clones In the newest chapter, Naruto sends out a bunch of shadow clones. But I'm sure I read in his article that it's dangerous or something for him to use the shadow clones? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :If he uses shadow clones while in Nine-Tails mode the fox steal Naruto's chakra faster. I don't know why he made them, maybe it will be explained later.--'Deva ''' 00:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It was already explained by Shikamiru's dad. He had Naruto make shadow clones in order to send them all over the battlefield in order to detect and defeat all of the Zetsu clones, which only he is known to be able to do. Skitts (talk) 04:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Deva means how/why he did it knowing the high risk attached to it. Maybe something happened that we don't know about yet.--Cerez365™ 04:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It represents how powerful he is. When you think back, while getting in Sage Mode you are suppose to be completely still for five minutes. Naruto has got it to the point, where he only needs a few seconds to get into Sage Mode. While he also has greatly expanded the distance in which he can sense chacra. Also, increasing the length in time he can stay in Sage Mode. I labeled this wrong. I was referring to how he's in his new form and sending out shadow clones, not Sage mode. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :It never said someone had to be still for five minutes to enter Sage Mode. The only thing about five minutes was how long Naruto could stay in Sage Mode at one time. But you guys know that it said something about Naruto dying instantly if he uses Shadow Clone jutsu in 9 tails chakra mode right?--MysticOrb (talk) 13:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC)MysticOrb I was using Sage Mode as a comparison. And yes you are suppose to be still for some length of time. Isn't that why those two frogs connected themselves to Jariaya and tried to with Naruto? So they could fight while he stood still, though I do think the frog said 5 minutes. That is why he had to use that summoning scroll while fighting Pain.He has gotten it to the point he only has to be still for a couple seconds, and a greater range of sensing chacra.Also, increasing the time he can stay in Sage Mode. As I said it is a comparison. Showing that Naruto is able to work outside the set rules for others. That while others will automatically die when using a shadow clone he did not. That he is so much more powerful compared to even other Jinjuriki who can control there bijuu.Although I think like any other time he uses shadow clones it costs a large about of chacra.Though while in kyuubi mode he has a lot more chacra.He will always be different than others. It is as simple as that. :Shima and Fukasaku attach themselves to Jiraiya and would've done the same for Naruto because of the obvious danger of staying still on a battlefield long enough to absorb natural energy not because it takes 5 minutes to do it. You saying he needs to be still is an assumption based off your own interpretation. Also, the Eight-Tails said Naruto would die yes but not automatically, only when the Nine-Tails drains all of his chakra. Naruto does not exist outside the parameters of rules that apply to anyone else, he's not a god.--Cerez365™ 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes it said he had to be still to enter Sage Mode. It never said he had to be still for 5 minutes. My guess is that either Kishimoto forgot about that or it's to show how stupid Naruto can be. He probably forgot all about Killer Bee's warning, although the Nine Tails seemed rather stunned, and dare I say impressed, by Naruto's debate and may not be entirely in a rush to devour him just yet. Hokage How come naruto is known Konoha's Orange Hokage, when he hasn't been made the hokage yet ?? :He named himself that when he was talking to his mother. It's a mix of red from his mother's nickname and yellow from his father's--Cerez365™ 14:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Uzumaki Kushina- The Bloody Habanero Namikaze Minato- The Leaf's Yellow Flash Manga 498 Page 17 Shadow Clone Body Slam I've been rewatching all the episodes and I saw that you left out Shadow Clone Body Slam from his fight with Raiga in episode 157. The same episode he used The Clone Spinning Ax Kick. (talk) 20:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Joey :What you're taking about is probably Clone Body Blow. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe since he never hit Gaara with that move but hit it on Raiga. not having completed tailed beat rasengan so rasenkyugan and rasenrangan don't utilize tailed beast rasengan?